Curiosity
by MaxInu23
Summary: There was a tale that the story tellers of Twilight Town would narrate to the children. It was about a pilot who went where no one else would, and an Angel who fell in in love with that pilot. T for saftey, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_ I DID NOT write this part kay? Someone on dA, her name is in the next chapter did, so here's my continuation of it!_

There was a tale that the story tellers of Twilight Town would narrate to the children. It was about a pilot who flew higher into the endless sky than any other airship had gone, who discovered worlds no other travelers had been, and about an Angel who fell in love with the pilot.

"You what?" The clangs of wrenches and screws against the metal casing of the Highwind pause momentarily when Cid stops his work to peer down at Roxas at the base of the ladder. The sudden mute of all the familiar sounds in the hangar makes Roxas squirm uncomfortably with embarrassment. "You're kidding, right?"

Roxas sucks in a deep breath, watching his mentor descend from the ladder before saying in his most determined voice: "I'm not kidding. I want to find that floating fortress."

"You're fuckin' crazy, kid," Cid tells him, motioning with impatient curls of his fingers for the grease rag. Roxas chews tentatively on his lip, looking for any encouraging sign from the older man when he hands over the rag. "There's a reason why people call it the World That Never Was. Pilots go missing trying to find that damned thing, which we don't even know actually exists or not." Roxas' eyes watch as Cid rubs vigorously at his soiled hands, the skin around his nails calloused and dirty from many years of taking care of his airship.

Throwing the towel over his shoulder, Cid rummages in to his pocket and puts a cigarette in his mouth. "Curiosity killed the fuckin' cat, y'know," Cid muffles around the stick between his lips, flicking on a lighter to scorch the end. Roxas feels his heart sinking.

"There are worlds outside our own, Cid," Roxas says, "we can't find out about them by flying around the same places we always do."

Cid scoffs, running a hand through his hair, damp from work and the afternoon heat, before turning back to examine his ship. "There are some things that oughta be left the hell alone, Rox. Sometimes there are things that aren't meant to be found."

Roxas shakes his head and walks right up to him, nudging him in the ribs with a small punch. "And what if there are things that are meant to be found, out there, right now?"

After a moment's pause, Cid takes a long drag from his fourth cigarette that day before snubbing it beneath his boot. Heavy boots carry him away from the ship towards his desk, unorganized and laden with papers, maps, and blueprints. Roxas, heart heavy, sighs and leans against the Highwind. The metal is cool to the touch as his own face heats up with the first inklings of disappointment and frustration. He had done the studies, he's flown countless airships with and without Cid's supervision, he has the skills required for combat, and even had dreams about what the fortress would look like. He knows of the risk involved. People had told him about the the stories of pilots being attacked by Wyverns, getting swept up by powerful winds created by monsters people called Angel Stars. Despite it all, Roxas feels he can do this, as if he is meant to do this.

"Roxas." The rough sound of Cid's voice jostles Roxas out of his thoughts, and the young blond turns to see Cid waving him over. He weaves by the mess of tools left on the floor, approaching with a small frown on his face. He's sure as hell he won't be accepting to run any errands for Cid after he was shot down just moments before.

Cid looks at him for a moment, and rolls his eyes. "Wipe that fuckin' frown off your face, will you? I just want to give you these."

Roxas looks down, and sees a pair of goggles and a tube of paper in Cid's hands. "Goggles?" He asks incredulously, taking the offerings nonetheless.

"They're my goddamned goggles." Cid says bluntly, taking a gentle swat at the blond head before him.

"Ow! Mind telling me why you're giving me your goggles?" Roxas yelps, taking several steps back and shooting a dirty look at the man for the assault. He puts them on, fitting them against his face.

"I wore those when I discovered the Rising Falls, Smartass. I was your age." Cid pauses, before continuing, "They mean a lot to me, so don't lose 'em."

At a loss for words, Roxas can only nod. The goggles suddenly feel as if Roxas had worn them all his life. It lights a flame in belly, and he was itching to put them to use. He doesn't want that spark to end. A small breeze sweeps in from the wall opening into the sky, like a beckoning for Roxas. The sky is beginning to turn into a bright orange in the remaining hours of the afternoon, just another reason for Roxas to seek out a way to sate that flame burning within him.

Cid closes the gap Roxas had said between them and puts the rolled paper in the younger pilot's hand. "Those are maps charting off towards the goddamned edge of the world. I've marked down places you can land in and stay and recharge or whatever. It can only help you get so far, but at least you'll have a way back home if you chicken out."

Roxas lets out a light chuckle, punching Cid in the gut gently. "I won't chicken out."

Cid gives a huff, and his lips pull back into a smile. "I know you won't, kiddo," he says, pulling Roxas into a headlock and messing up the golden tresses of hair, "y'aint a pilot if you get scared of the unknown, but it's exactly what worries me."

"So you do care!"

"Don't let it go to your head."


	2. Chapter 2

I give credit to Nijuuni for the drabble, that SHE wrote, and she gave me permission to continue it :D So, I'll shut up now and let you read :)

And that's what had gotten Roxas to where he was now, fighting the storm level winds that had been whipped up by Angel Stars no doubt.

Roxas was starting to wonder what had made him even want to do this in the first place. Then he remembered he wanted to explore, learn about the worlds beyond the usual place they flew.

He'd been flying for about 5 days now, and had stopped twice to refuel and sleep. Now, Roxas was approaching the end of the map, and in about another hour, he'd be outside, in the land no one had explored yet, and he'd have to make his own map.

Shaking his head to clear out all thoughts except those of flying the ship-his ship-the Highwind, Roxas began to look for a place to land, knowing that if these winds got any worse, he wouldn't live to see the next day.

Suddenly there was the sound of fabric ripping, and an unearthly screech filled the air, and then died down, leaving it silent except for the hiss of air coming out from the large scrape in the balloon.

Lightning flashed, the winds having turned into a full blown storm, and that unearthly screech filled the air again, accompanied by another rip.

Roxas began franticly searching for a place to land before his airship lost the very thing it needed to fly, air.

A black shaped loomed up in front of the ship, and Roxas paused to see what it was.

Thinking it was a mountain, and where there were mountains there was land, Roxas sighed in relief. But relief soon turned to terror when the mountain began to move like a snake in the air.

A Wyvern, Roxas thought, catching a glimpse of the creature as lightning flashed again. The Wyvern was a silvery color, scales covering all its body. The barbed tail at the end with fabric hanging off it told Roxas what it was that caused the rips in his ship.

Its head was the worst. Looking like a dragon, and eyes as red as coal, Roxas couldn't look dead on at it, instead taking the quick glimpse before all the light died down.

Screeching again, the Wyvern flew at him, but right before it reached him, something that looked similar to lightning shot through it, and the Wyvern gave a dying screech, before its wings, which Roxas hadn't noticed before, stopped moving, and it plummeted like a rock down to the ground below.

Roxas watched as it disintegrated before it hit the ground, and Roxas wondered if the same would happen to him should he try to land.

The ship seemed to make up his mind for him, quickly losing altitude, and Roxas scrambling for the controls to try not to damage the ship when it landed.

After setting the ship down safely, albeit bumpily, Roxas curled up in the captain's cabin and fell asleep, oblivious to the bright green eyes watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Roxas woke up, he untangled himself from the thin blanket, stretched and pulled on his boots.

Making sure he still had Cid's goggles after what happened last night, he walked outside to check the damage done to his ship.

It was exactly as he feared, there were two long gashes in the balloon, and Roxas didn't have the tools to fix it.

Running a hand through his hair, and readjusting the goggles resting there, Roxas turned away from his ship and began walking.

Had he glanced behind him when he walked away he would have seen a flash of red and gold following him, moving too fast to be seen.

Roxas had been walking for a while before he actually came to any signs that someone had been living here.

There were holes dug in the ground, and after falling in one, Roxas realized what they were. They were traps, meant to fall out from under a person, or animal, and trap them at the bottom. But, lucky for Roxas, there was a branch jutting out, and he grabbed it and hauled himself back up.

Being careful to avoid any more holes, Roxas began walking again.

After walking for what seemed like forever, but was only an hour or two, Roxas finally came upon a small hut nestled between two trees.

The land around it was scorched, and burned into the door was an eight, and right underneath it, was the name Axel.

Roxas figured that this place must belong to someone named Axel, and he wondered if he should go up and knock when a voice whispered in his ear.

"Go on Roxas."

Jumping and spinning around, Roxas saw nothing behind him.

Shaking his head because he was imagining voices, Roxas slowly walked up to the door.

Right as Roxas raised a hand to knock, the door opened, and something told him not to go in, but he went in anyways.

Nervous and a little frightened of this strange land, or island, Roxas yelled out, "hello!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of red, and someone was standing with his nose touching Roxas'. Jumping back, Roxas hit the door, which he hadn't noticed had closed.

"W-who are you?" Roxas asked, trying to calm his racing heart.

Smirking, the man straightened, man was he tall, and looked down at Roxas. "Name's Axel," he said, pointing to his forehead, "got it memorized?"

Now that his heart had stopped trying to escape his rib cage, Roxas stepped away from the door. "I'm Roxas," he said, watching Axel for his reaction.

Scanning the small boy before him, Axel took note of the strange clothes he wore, compared to what he wore, and decided he most of gotten lost. 'Well duh he got lost,' Axel thought to himself, 'that's the only way to get to this island.'

"So Roxy, are you hungry?"

Glaring at Axel for the nickname, Roxas' stomach decided to answer for him.

Axel started laughing, and walked towards the back of the house, motioning for Roxas to follow him.

Roxas followed, and soon they were seated around a fire, which Roxas hadn't seen Axel light.

After eating his roasted meal, Roxas decided to ask a question that had been bugging him. "Where am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if anyone is OOC, I'm trying my best. I also know in the picture, Axel isn't wearing the black cloak or whatever, but I'll get to that. And that it's short... **

_After eating his roasted meal, Roxas decided to ask a question that had been bugging him. "Where am I?"_

**_~line breeeeeaaaakkkk~!~_**

Chuckling, Axel rubbed the back of his head. "I wondered when you were going to ask that."

Roxas just hummed, waiting for Axel to answer his question.

"You are on the Island of the Forgotten, sometimes called The Isle of the Nobodys."

"How did I get here?" Roxas asked, sure that he hadn't seen this on his map, or when he was looking for a place to land.

"Well, this might not make much sense, but to find this place you have to not look for it," Axel said, sounding a bit confused himself.

"So basically to get here, I have to be lost?"

"That about sums it up," Axel said, standing up and brushing off his black cloak.

Roxas made a small noise of agreement, also standing. "Well, thank you for the meal, Axel, but I have to go now."

"Go where?" Axel asked, hoping he wasn't planning on going back to his ship. It was hard enough last night trying to keep the others away from the blonde.

"Back to my ship, where else?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel like he had lost his mind.

"Um, why don't you stay here for the night, it's already getting dark, and you don't want to get lost in the forest." Or fall in one of those traps, Axel thought to himself.

"I can find my way, and I really need to get back to my ship, thanks though," Roxas said, turning as if to walk away.

Making a little motion with his hands Axel muttered a few words, and pointed at the blonde.

"On second thought," Roxas said, turning around. "I'll stay here."

"Good, I'll show you where you can sleep," Axel said, walking back into the house.

**_~line breeeeaaaakkkk~!~_**

As Roxas followed the redhead, he wondered what had come over him, he remembered feeling a feather light touch, _in his mind_, then all the sudden, his desire to leave left him.

Shrugging it off, Roxas walked into the room the redhead showed him, layed down, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: This is Roxas' dream, just so you don't get confused, and it's from Roxas' POV, meaning it's in first person. **

_There was black, everywhere, in every corner and every hole. Not that I could see anything anyways. I felt like I was floating, but I wasn't. _

_Suddenly a light appeared, and I can see where I was. I was in a castle, or what was left of one. The ashes fell like snow, and all I could smell was the smoke that clogged the air. _

_Looking around, I noticed a flash of red and gold among the black and gray. Walking over to it, I realized the person, no; thing, there looked familiar, but I couldn't place him._

_He had bright red hair, and wings. He had something on his face, but I couldn't see it because his back was to me. _

_Someone came from behind me, and walked through me. "Angel number 8, also known as Flurry of the Dancing Flames, do you see what you have caused?" _

_The person had a very deep voice, and compared to it, the Angel's voice sounded small and childish. "I didn't do it! How many times do I have to tell you I was framed! I would never do this, what motive would I have to do this?" (Omg, I can't think of anything better, but it's SO OOC D: )_

"_That is a very good question, what motive would you have? You know that causing all this just means you've fallen. I have a question for you, did that human," he spat out the word human like it was some filthy germ, "love you, or was he just using you?" _

_The Angel was silent, he looked down, and the voice spoke again. "So you see that this was all a joke to him? Now, will you give up your memories of him and return to life as it once was?" _

"_No." The Angel whispered, so quietly that I standing right behind him could barely hear. _

"_What?" _

"_I said no!" The Angel yelled, standing up. "To hell with you and your rules! Exile me, call me fallen, I'd rather that than forget him!" _

"_You have chosen," was all the voice said before the thing on the Angels face shattered, and his wings lost their gleam. "When you have found a human who loves you truly, and not because you're an angel, then you can return. Until then, you will live your life on the Isle of the Nobodys." _

_After that, the dream went black, but I couldn't shake the feeling that the red haired angel had been looking straight at me. _

In two different rooms in the same house, two different people woke up with one thought in their head. '_What the hell was that?_'


End file.
